dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrigan (character)
Corrigan is a major antagonist in Driver: Parallel Lines. Description 1978 Era Corrigan, sometime before 1978, started working for the City Police as a cop, albeit becoming corrupted in the process, becoming the leader of his own gang featuring Slink, The Mexican, Bishop, Candy and TK. Corrigan thinks out the whole kidnap of Rafael Martinez to discourage the Colombians' cocaine distribution, making sure the gang could make money in the 1980s selling the cocaine. After the gang received the ransom for Martinez, he reveals his true nature and uses TK as a scapegoat and together with the gang escapes with the money. 2006 Era Corrigan has now become Commissioner of the corrupted City Police, and is having thoughts of running for Mayor. After TK's release from prison, Corrigan closes a deal with Ray: in exchange for money to pay off Ray's debts, Ray would help TK set up assassinations of the gang members, who also form a danger for Corrigan if they had gotten arrested for the extortion operation. After the death of all the gang members, Corrigan is encountered by TK in Ray's home. Ray is killed by Corrigan and he escapes after a brief gunfight. In an attempt to blame Corrigan for Martinez's death and reveal his corruption, TK and Maria steal a cop car with Candy's body in the trunk, which they park into his parking space before blowing up his office with C4 explosives, before delivering his limousine fitted with Slink's body to his mansion, taking out his protection. This caused Corrigan to be placed under witness protection, and although Corrigan benefits from the protection of the entire police department, Maria and TK still manage to track him down. After a chase through New York, he crashes with his helicopter and gets taken away by Maria, who promised TK to let him suffer. By the end of the game, it is unknown if Corrigan was alive or dead, although it can be implied that he has died. Appearance 1978 Era Corrigan is a man of Caucasian descent . He is of a tall and slim build, and has brown hair in a pompadour style with a moustache. He wears a dark brown suit with a white shirt underneath, a red-orange tie, and brown loafers. 2006 Era Twenty-eight years later, Corrigan appears to be much paler and wrinkled than in 1978. His hair has now greyed out, and his facial hair has now been shaved. He wears a navy double-breasted suit, navy suit pants, a pastel blue shirt, a dark blue striped tie, and black wingtips. Personality As said in his description, he is a relaxed, upbeat, confident and charismatic person. However, behind the smile, he is an amoral, ruthless and manipulative man. He gets angered easily when things don't go his way. In 2006, he became more aggressive than in 1978. In the final cutscene, Corrigan showed a sign of fear. He wanted TK to shoot him in the head, killing him instantly without pain instead of having to go through torture by Maria. Background Corrigan, Slink, The Mexican, Bishop, Candy knew each other and was even the leader of the group before the events of Driver: Parallel Lines as revealed in his introduction cutscene. Not much is known about his history other than he the fact that he is a corrupt police officer. Murders committed by Corrigan *Rafael Martinez - killed to hinder the Colombian drug trade *Ray Davies - killed for his debt to other gangs. Mission Appearances *Jail Break (post-mission cutscene) *Gift Wrapped (boss) *Kidnap (boss) *Ransom (boss) *Era Change *The Mexican (post-mission cutscene) *Candy (post-mission cutscene) *Corrigan (presumably killed off) Gallery Driver Parallel Lines 1978 Corrigan.jpg|Corrigan in 1978. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:1978 Era Characters